1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats and, more particularly, to supports for boat covers comprised of flexible sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many boats do not have roofs, and as a result, the passenger compartments are open to the elements of rain, snow, and wind. When such open boats are not in use, they are often covered with flexible covers, often called tarpaulins or tarps. A problem associated with tarps is that water or snow often forms pools on the tarps. The pools of water on the tarps can put excessive pressure on the tarp and cause it to tear. The excessive weight may cause the tarp to be pulled from its supports and cause the tarp to collapse causing the pooled water or snow to enter the boat. In addition, after a rain or snow storm, and the boat user is planning to use the boat, the user may be required to remove large quantities of pooled water or snow before being able to remove the tarp and gain access to the boat. For these and other reasons, it would be desirable if a boat tarp could be supported in such as way as to prevent the pooling of water or snow on the tarp.
In an effort to prevent water or snow from pooling on a tarp some people employ certain makeshift steps. For example, some people place the tarp over the boat and then climb under the tarp to place a vertically standing stick under the tarp. The vertically standing stick supports a portion of the tarp at an elevated position so that the tarp slopes downward from the elevated position. Water or snow readily slides down the sloping tarp and does not form undesirable pools. A disadvantage of this method of tarp support is the necessity of climbing under the tarp. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for supporting a portion of a tarp in an elevated position without requiring a person to get under the tarp to install the tarp support.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to supports for boat tarps, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,212; 4,075,723; 4,927,109; and 5,076,195. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,212 discloses a complex boat cover apparatus that includes a mechanism for lifting a boat out of the water and includes a complex subframe device and an assembly for suspending a portion of a tarp at an elevated position above a boat for supporting. A salient disadvantage is associated with this complex apparatus. To utilize this tarp support, a boat must always come to the location of the support. If a boat is docked at another location, the tarp support will not be available. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for supporting a portion of a tarp wherein the tarp support device were present on the boat so that the tarp support device were present with the boat wherever the boat was docked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,723 discloses a flexible, resilient rib that is extended from one side of a boat to another side of the boat. The rib is extended as an arch supported by the sides of the boat. The peak of the arch supports the tarp in an elevated position. One disadvantage of this flexible rib device is that it is quite long when not in use. As a result, a suitable storage location must be found for the relatively long flexible rib when not in use. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for supporting a portion of a tarp in an elevated position that does not take up a lot of space when the tarp supporting device is not in use. A second disadvantage associated with this device relates to the fact that it extends from side to side on the boat. A boat is generally longer than it is wide. Therefore, one side to side would have to be exceedingly long to have a sufficiently high arch to allow the tarp to drape properly. To avoid this problem of excessive height of a side to side tarp support, it would be desirable of a tarp support device supported a portion of a tarp from front to back on the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,109 discloses a support for a boat tarp which includes a retractable vertical column that has one end on the floor of the boat and has another end on the bottomside of the tarp. One disadvantage of this device is the relatively large amount of pressure that may be exerted on the boat floor. The compete integrity of the boat floor is most important to avoid leaks and sinking. Exertion of unnecessary pressure on the boat floor may compromise such floor integrity. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for supporting a portion of a tarp which did not exert pressure on the floor of the boat. Another disadvantage of this device relates to the fact that the tarp is supported by a single support area located above the column. The single support area has a relatively small surface area. As a result, the weight of the tarp is concentrated on a small surface causing a relatively high stress to be exerted on the tarp. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for supporting a portion of a tarp which had a relatively large surface area to reduce stress on the tarp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,195 discloses a boat tarp cover that covers the front portion of a boat. Often, the areas of a boat that need most protection from water and snow are rear portions of a boat. In this respect, it would be desirable if a tarp supporting device were provided which supports a tarp over both the front and rear portions of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,099 may be of interest for its disclosure of a telescoping boat hook and pole.
Still other features would be desirable in a support apparatus for a flexible sheet boat cover. For example, in many boats, the most elevated point in the boat is present at the top of the windshield. In this respect, it would be desirable if the top of the windshield could be utilized in a tarp support apparatus.
When a tarp support is supporting a tarp, the weight of the tarp and the tarp support is born by the boat. In order not to damage portions of the boat that support the tarp support and tarp, it would be desirable if resilient pads could be provided between the tarp support and the boat.
In the front portions of some boats, there are railings that are present that converge toward the bow of the boat. Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable is a tarp support could be supported by those converging railings.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tarp support devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a support apparatus for a flexible sheet boat cover (tarp) which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) can support a boat tarp in such as way as to prevent the pooling of water or snow on the tarp; (2) supports a portion of a tarp in an elevated position without requiring a person to get under the tarp to install a tarp support; (3) provides a tarp support device that is present on the boat at all times so that the tarp support device is present with the boat wherever the boat is docked; (4) does not take up a lot of space when the tarp supporting device is not in use; (5) support a portion of a tarp from front to back on the boat; (6) does not exert pressure on the floor of the boat; (7) has a relatively large surface area to reduce stress on the tarp; (8) supports a tarp over both the front and rear portions of a boat; (9) utilizes the top of a boat windshield for supporting a tarp support device; (10) provides resilient pads between the tarp support and the boat; and (11) permits a tarp support to be supported by railings which converge at the bow of the boat. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique support apparatus for a flexible sheet boat cover of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.